1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a displaying system and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
To view details of images/icons on a display, most conventional electronic devices provide a function of enlarging a portion of the images/icons by complicated operations via menus and/or dialog boxes. This is inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a displaying system and method to overcome the above-mentioned problems.